Our battlefield of despair
by The-Last-Petal
Summary: His death before we could begin, the end of him and the end of us... slight yaoi Sasu/Naru, character death I do not own the Naruto Characters


_The smell of death_

_The taste of blood_

_The sound of an explosion_

_The clashing of metal upon metal…_

None of it mattered to Sasuke Uchiha. None of it processed in his brain as he stood over the body of his best friend, ex best friend, enemy? None of the terms mattered to him at the moment. He watched wordlessly as those lips moved, coughed up blood, attempted to keep breathing, trying to tell him something or maybe to tell him nothing. For Sasuke Uchiha it was as if time was frozen, nothing mattered, nothing was worth paying attention to, but the dobe lying in front of him.

_Flashback_

_Naruto panted as he tried to regain his breath "D-damn it…there's no end to them, neh Sasuke any plans?" he muttered, lowering the kunai in his hand he pressed his back against Sasuke's "Dobe if you'd stop talking then I could think of one." Sasuke said as he shoved his kusanagi's tip into the ground. He looked around the battlefield, taking note that they were surrounded on all sides, sighing he tilted his head up and felt the blood from a wound on his arm flow and drip onto the ground. "Jeez no need to be a jerk, here we are fighting for our lives and you still take the time to call me a dobe" Naruto said and looked to him with a grin, "And here you are attempting to joke around while said lives are in danger…dobe" he shot back and pulled his sword from the ground "Plan is to kill as many as we can and make our way to the others" he said, as the words left his mouth he felt the blonde shoot forward to let loose his infamous Kage Bunshin's help do damage to their enemies._

_ Naruto jumped back as his last clone was destroyed, glaring at the group of ninja's. He could hear the sounds of metal meeting flesh "_Heh figures that teme is doing a better job than me"_ he thought, jumping back as a kunai nearly landed in his chest. He pulled out several kunai's and threw them with deadly aim, smirking in satisfaction as each one landed into the enemy's chest. Running forward he snatched a kunai out of a corpse and stabbed it into another masked figure, feeling the warmth of blood spray across his face he jumped back and turned around to help his comrade. His eyes grew wide "SASUKE!" he yelled and dashed forward to protect him._

_ Sasuke heard as the dobe's last bunshin was destroyed, frowning he glared at his row of foe's, rasing kusanagi to the sky he charged it up with his chidori. "Now there is no turning back from your death" he said, smirking he dashed forward at an unstoppable speed and began cutting down the ninja's as if they were nothing more than pieces of paper. He skidded to a stop, straightening up he looked in distaste at the blood that stained his sword "Worthless" he muttered and closed his eyes. "SASUKE!" hearing the yell of his name he snapped his eyes and turned around, eyes widening as the blast of pure black energy headed towards him._

_ Naruto felt as if everything had slowed down, as if he wasn't running fast enough, that he wouldn't save his best friend. Time had slowed, all sound had ceased, even though he felt the blast, took the impact head on he still felt as though he was still running towards Sasuke like he always had to do. He felt the blood caress his face, watched as the gaping hole formed from the blast that should've killed him "N-Naruto…NARUTOOOOO" Sasuke screamed, eyes widened as he watched him fall to the ground into a growing pool of his own blood._

_End of Flashback_

_The smell of death_

_The taste of blood_

_The sound of an explosion_

_The clashing of metal upon metal…_

Naruto reached a hand up towards the sky. "T-teme…d…don't look like that." he choked out, his hand fell to the ground as he looked up at Sasuke through his fading eyesight he could see the teme crying. Sasuke fell to his knees, feeling the tears fall down his face as he stared at the dobe dying before him. "W-why…WHY would you do that?!" he yelled trying to choke back his sobs and cries. "T-teme why wouldn't I….y-you're my…my most precious p-pe-person" he mumbled and weakly placed a hand upon the wet cheek of his friend "Naruto, Naruto please…please don't die" he wailed and carefully gathered the damaged boy into his chest "I can't…can't do this without you, you're my dobe, my friend, my enemy my most precious person so please don't die on me" he whispered and buried his face into the blood matted hair. Naruto laid there in his arms slightly shocked, _"S-Sasuke do you really mean that, am I truly your precious person?" _he thought in disbelief , he felt as though he couldn't voice his thoughts, his feelings, or words of love as his eyes began to dim and his breathing began to slow. "S-Sasuke….l-live f…for me" he mumbled and pulled the last Uchiha down to his lips hoping to pour his gratitude, love, affection and feelings into the kiss. The Uchiha pulled away from the kiss in shock, choking back another sob he ran his hand along the whiskered, blood splattered of his dying love "I love you…I love you dobe" he sobbed out and once again buried his face into the once golden locks.

Naruto felt himself smile, he reached a shaking hand up and ran it through the midnight locks of his precious person, breathing reaching its end he closed his eyes and his chest rose one final time before falling to never rise again.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared into the face of his now dead love, "N-Naruto, no…no Naruto p-please, please don't be dead…..NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!" his heart wrenching scream echoed through the battle field of death and despair.

_The smell of death_

_The taste of blood_

_The sound of an explosion_

_The clashing of metal upon metal…_

_The echoing screams of despair…_


End file.
